Darkness
by killera
Summary: In an era of darkness, many rebels appear trying to fight for what they believe, most of them are ruthless and their rules go against human laws. In this time filled with hatred, betrayal and death, many things must change, can some1 who's already lost ev


DARKNESS  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please, be nice with me!!!  
  
- Summary: In an era of darkness, many rebels appear trying to fight for what they believe, most of them are ruthless and their rules go against human laws. In this time filled with hatred, betrayal and death, many things must change, can some1 who's already lost everything learn how to fight this? SS  
  
- Explanation: Sakura and Syaoran are both 17, they're in college and they don't know each other yet. Sakura is gonna act very OOC, but I'm going to explain it later on...  
  
Blah- me talking blah -change POV "blah"- talking (blah)- thinking  
  
SAKURA'S POV  
  
It was a stormy day, the sky was black and you couldn't see any bit of the moon. I love the dark and even if the rain was pouring hard outside, I felt like I had to go out.  
  
I had a bad feeling about something, I didn't really know where I was going to, but it was like deep inside I felt attracted into going each way.  
  
I don't care about anything now, I don't trust people anymore and even if there is some people that make me feel comfortable with, they mean nothing to me.  
  
Even if I sound depressing, that's just how life sounds to me. I don't understand what is this friendship thing people talk so much about. For me friendship means vulnerability, friends are just a façade, all they do is wait until they betray our trust and break our heart...  
  
I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was in the school patio.  
  
A sudden noise that woke me up completely from my daydreaming, it sounded like a shot, but no, it was impossible... The nurse and the janitor lived in the school grounds; no one would dare coming here at night, or would?  
  
I went to the place where I heard the shot, and what a surprise it was when I found the school nurse's body all bloody, sprawled in the floor.  
  
What the hell was going on here? Why would someone want to kill such a useless woman like her (I mean it, when we tell her we have a headache she gives us some ice to put in our forehead... even I'm a better nurse than she is...)? Oh man, why is it that I always end up at the wrong place at the wrong time?  
  
I was walking back to my dorm trying to look as normal as I could (just because I'm going through a depressive stage in my life doesn't mean I want to go to jail, right?),after seeing that mutilated body in front of me...(I'm going to have nightmares for the whole week now...). I was right again; my bad feelings are like a sixth sense, and I always know when something bad is going to happen.  
  
When I got to the corner of my dorm's street (witch seemed darker than usual), I felt something moving behind me.  
  
I turned around cautiously, but I couldn't see right away what was there, But I'm sure I saw a man's shadow moving from a spot right beside me.  
  
Whoever it was, he could move very fast, and before I even tried to dash back home, he jumped in front of me, blocking my way.  
  
His face was covered with a black mask that blocked my view, so I couldn't see almost anything of him. The only visible things in his face were his huge amber eyes, which glistened with the moonlight.  
  
His eyes were deep and gorgeous. They showed such power, confidence and seriousness, that I almost missed this hint of sadness in them. If I met this man in other circumstances, he would have me wondering over him for quite a while...  
  
Okay, I must admit that I was a bit scared, but he would never know that. Was he the one who killed the nurse?  
  
"Scared?" He asked, pointing a gun at me  
  
"You wish. I have nothing to loose." I said.  
  
"Hmm, trying to be tough little girl? I'm sorry, but it doesn't work with me. Let's see where your attitude will go to when they're over with you?"  
  
Is this guy nuts? What's he talking about? Hello... I can speak three languages; talk to me in one of them that I'll try to understand what the hell you're blabbing about...  
  
"Say bye to your dorm little girl, this might be the last time you'll get to see it..." he started talking, approaching me, holding his gun still. "You saw too much, more than you were supposed to, miss. Now you'll have to pay the consequences of your acts."  
  
Now I was mad. First, I'm not a little girl. Second, was I supposed to see anything? Third, 'now you'll have to pay the consequences of your acts'... blah, blah... who does he think he is?  
  
As if I care," I said " Just go on and kill me already. Take that small gun of yours and shoot. You'll just do me a favor; I've been trying to do it anyways. You'll just anticipate the process.  
  
"What a pity, you're such a spoilsport... Who told ya I was gonna kill ya? I have better plans for you little girl, worth than death itself. You won't loose anything for waiting..."  
  
Oh man, I can't believe this joker guy is my enemy. Worst of all, I underestimated him; He was playing with me all the time. Fuck, why can't I control my emotions even after all the training I've been up to for years? I'm such a looser.  
  
"Be quiet now, girly, I don't wanna do this, but I have to, so the less you fight, the best it is for both of us."  
  
Just after he said the last word, he came running towards me, and before I could react to the attack, he jump-kicked me, and I fell to the floor, to weak to fight back. Where did he find all that power and precision to his attacks? I know how to fight pretty well, and yet, I couldn't even see him approaching me?  
  
He put something under my nose that smelled very strong. I don't remember anything after this. All I could see was darkness surrounding me. I must have blacked out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ ---  
  
A/N:  
  
So what did you think of it? Was it too bad?  
  
Review please... 


End file.
